


Исполнение желаний

by fandom OE Yuh 2020 (fandom_aeternaiuh_2020)



Series: Визуал высокого рейтинга, талигойский юг [1]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation, Public Masturbation, Single work, Slash, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26220583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_aeternaiuh_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20Yuh%202020
Summary: Если отнести ведьмам-кэцхен на горе в Хексберг жемчуг, они станцуют с тобой и явятся в облике того, кого ты больше всего желаешь увидеть.Капитан Луиджи Джильди и его истинная мечта...
Series: Визуал высокого рейтинга, талигойский юг [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904323
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020





	1. Chapter 1

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/b1/e0/EXc4krNL_o.jpeg)


	2. Chapter 2

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/5d/46/r0rtJ051_o.jpg)


End file.
